IoT devices may include IoT devices traditionally thought of as being in a network, and/or IoT devices not traditionally thought of as being in a network. IoT devices traditionally thought as being in the network may be implemented by physical units such as smartphone(s), laptop(s), personal computer(s), server computer(s), storage device(s), and/or drive(s), etc. IoT devices not traditionally thought of as being in a network may be implemented by physical units such as light(s) (e.g. light bulb(s)), appliance(s), vehicle(s), trash can(s), heating ventilating and air-conditioning (HVAC), window(s), window shade(s) and blind(s), door(s), lock(s), sensor(s), actuator(s), robot(s), hub(s), and/or camera(s), etc.
When an IoT device not traditionally thought of as being in a network becomes part of a network, the IoT device may be the source and/or the target of complications propagating over the network which pose, for example, configuration challenges and/or security threats.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the functional modules, stages, and/or elements, etc. of a system, method, and/or apparatus, etc.